Ofelia
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Como yacer sobre hielo. Kiba/Konan. Sakura. UA. Para Gin Kamelot.


_**note!** _Masashi Kishimoto y Mr. Shakespeare.

_**Para. Gin Kamelot.**_ ¿motivo? La ado**ro.**

_**Crack!**_ pairing.

* * *

**—ora pro novis**

_**—**.4._

_._

_._

**La muerte viste de rojo y plata.**

**.**

_"**E**res prescindible, miserable. Si mueres nadie lo lamentará"._ No comprendió sus palabras, pero cuando su padre se metió aquella graciosa pistola de estaño y acero en la boca, Kiba supo que iba a morir. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante el estruendo que le revolvió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, después sintió una tibieza húmeda en las mejillas y en la piel reseca del pecho y un trueno rasgó la noche en un ronco e infinito alarido. La luz proyectada recortó casi con macabra diversión los contornos del cuerpo de su padre, en el suelo muy quieto y casi estático de por vida (o muerte, muerto estaba), le miraba con el ojo derecho, y el izquierdo era una pequeña cueva de líquidos y grumos de colores, que aún en penumbra, le resultaron inquietantes. Y el olor como a maquillaje y perfume denso y dulce que lo dejó preguntándose entre quejidos sobre su procedencia. El estertor de muerte de su padre le acarició el pelo sobre la nuca y se estremeció entero. Había dos canicas redondas en la oscuridad.

Contaba cinco años y medio, y sus manos estaban demasiado blancas como para sostener la muerte en ellas, por eso lloró hasta que los pulmones le picaron (-¡Papá despierta!) sintió que le tiraban de la piel hacia adentro, que lo torcían y lo quemaban con un soplete de llamas pálidas, que se desvanecía y era como polvo al amanecer. Y había un problema.

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

**..**

**L**o recordó durante lo que le parecieron decenios, pero contaba con la presencia de su madre para arroparlo y susurrar qué todo estaba bien, que no era su culpa, que su padre estaba loco y-Kiba se negaba a pensar así porque recordaba las últimas palabras (si mueres nadie lo lamentará). Mentiroso, mentiroso. Sus pensamientos se enredaban como seda lanzada al azar al aire, y se quedaba ahí, balanceando un cigarro a medio hacer, y con un puñado de chicas que se acostaban con el fantasma que le llenaba el cuerpo. El calor tácito de otros cuerpos le recordaban momentos teñidos de rojo en los que el tiempo se detenía y alguien olía a fuego descompuesto.

Un caos oscuro se lo empezaba a comer por dentro hasta que no quedaba más que un vacío interminable, cuyo final rozaba la inconsistencia con los tentáculos como de alquitrán. Kiba se perdía dentro de un frenesí de pieles, saliva y magia electrizante, se olvidaba de que tenía que seguir viviendo y masticaba la muerte con una mueca de desprecio pintada en sus rasgos cortantes como aristas. Fue con ese cigarro quebradizo en las manos cuando la vio sentada con el libro en las manos, las rodillas trémulas y sesgadas por el frío, allí. Sentada sobre las escaleras de emergencia como si fueran suyas y nadie se hubiera percatado de que una especia de monstruo azul y gris se los había comido a todos. Debía estar en tercer año, por que la redondez de sus pechos no podría ser de nadie que no estuviera al menos, en los 17. (Kiba calculaba bien las edades de las chicas dando un vistazo corto y descarado.) Su rostro parecía sacado de una película de los años 20. Los bordes eran casi etéreos, o polvorientos, sacados y vistos a través de un proyector viejo, pero con una hermosura magnética y neblinosa, brillante. Sus ojos parecían pintados con carboncillo grueso, y por dentro eran de un azul oscuro tan tenebroso que parecía querer tragarte de un sorbo sin pedir permiso primero. Kiba dio un paso adelante y otro atrás, dudaba, y luego miró la boca, redonda, de labios apretados y lívidos, con un chispazo inapreciable de rojo. Alguien que besaba con cuidado y de manera egoísta, tal vez, entre pliegues de más ropa, o por medio de una botella de agua equivocada. Y miraba, y miraba, sus ojos como canicas imperfectas recorrían las líneas de las páginas como si su vida fuera en ello, lacónicamente, despacio, rápido. Como aleteando entre dos realidades diferentes. El pelo era un casco corto de azules temerarios. Una flor seca se escurría entre mechones poco agradecidos en la parte de la frente. Kiba apreció la línea polvorosa de maquillaje malva sobre sus ojos y una bola de plata junto al labio inferior.

(Le temblaban las piernas) Leía, ella. Lejos de él y pensando en que todo debería ser distinto a como no quieres que sea, con seriedad titilando entre niebla.

El cuerpo se le descompuso y creyó ver sus pensamientos sobrevolarle con poco cuidado.

(Ella leía como si la vida le fuera en ello.)

**..**

* * *

**N**o sabía como se llamaba, pero su vestido rojo era tan apretado y a la vez, tan suelto que las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared contigua. De repente la corbata le apretaba y (Maldito sea, me duele respirar) y por si fuera poco, llevaba la ropa anterior de antes de la primera Gran Guerra porque a su madre no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que meter tres kilos de suavizante en la lavadora, y esta se había indignado y había decido que reventar era mejor que rendirse.

"Si mueres nadie lo lamentará"

Sudó frío durante medio segundo más y luego se volvió para ver qué pasaba. A su lado se apoyaba Naruto, que lo alumbraba con el candor tenue que salía de su cigarro a medio encender. Naruto siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle a levantarse, tanto por el día, como por la noche. Kiba luego se acordó de lo blanco de sus dientes cuando sonreía, y de que, "joder, sí que debo de querer a este tipo", le perseguiría por toda la eternidad, casi con gusto.

Sonreía cuando el rojo de su vestido lo hizo desvariar de nuevo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —al minuto siguiente Naruto estaba agitando la cola bajo la mirada clara y franca de Haruno, que ese día llevaba uno de sus vestidos vintage de cuadros y figuras intersecadas sobre un fondo como de caleidoscopio estropeado—. ¿Has visto a Karin?

El verde en los ojos de Sakura hizo que Kiba sintiera algo desagradable en la boca del estómago, como si de repente una serpiente fría y húmeda se le hubiera escurrido por el esófago.

—Hola, Kiba —sus palabras le rebotaron en el cerebro, alcanzó a Naruto antes de que se pusiera a levitar sin control, y arqueó el cuello. La miró a los ojos—. Te veo bien.

Afirmaba aquello, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Kiba nunca estaba bien.

_Jamás._

—Sakura —y sus ojos la recorrieron de medio camino, con pereza extrema. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y buscó—. Lo mismo digo.

Allí estaba, rojo.

Kiba tenía quince años y de repente le gustaba el tango y los colores vivos. (y las chicas mayores).

Sakura se quebró en silencio, con el sol dándole a través de las nubes, y una sonrisa de marioneta tirándole de los labios.

—Te veo bien —pero el ya no la escuchaba.

**..**

* * *

**L**a fiesta de Yamanaka estaba más que descontrolada, había cientos de personas narcotizadas y pensando en que las nubes eran unicornios, otras se mojaban en la piscina aún cuando era casi enero, y a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía pitaban augurando capturas y golpes poco excitantes en las costillas. Había un rastro de zapatos desordenados y unos cordones de color naranja oscuro manchados de barro, que de manera poco creíble consiguieron llamar su atención. Levaba un vaso con vodka y un chorro de limón cuando se la encontró junto a las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza de granito oscuro.

_Rojo, rojo._

En su cara de polvo y cristal de luna había una burla suave y vibrante, como de alguien que sabe demasiado y calla lo que no debería. No sonreía, y Kiba pensaba que si lo hiciera su cara sería menos bonita. El silencio entre las miradas no es desagradable y por eso Kiba carraspeó un poco mientras reflexionaba qué decir. Entonces vió el libro de pastas antiquísimas en su manos polvorientas, y señalándolo con indulgencia, habló.

—¿Hamlet? —y avanza dos pasos cortos hasta alcanzar a percibir su aroma. Ella repasa su camisa oscuro hasta llegar a los botones tímidos junto al cuello. Alza las cejas como sorprendida y luego baja las manos y se endereza. Kiba sabe que esos pechos son de 17 años por lo menos—. Siento si te he interrumpido.

Sus labios son rojos, y su pelo azul, y a Kiba le duele eso que todo hombre se enorgullece de llevar entre las piernas. Una gota blanca de sudor surca el rostro de luna de ella hasta que se escurre y desaparece en el escote de corazones del vestido color infierno. En sus pestañas parece haber secretos escondidos entre residuos multicolores de maquillaje.

—¿Qué galán desprecia ventura tan alta? —su voz le alcanza con un soplido tenue, un gorjeo suave que a la par le reverbera en las costillas. Kiba avanza otro paso, y se confunde con el perfume denso y femenino que le llega a oleadas—. ¿Qué galán desprecia ventura tan alta?

Aquello parece una pregunta, pero Kiba no acaba de captar de lo que va todo aquello, se acerca a ella en dos zancadas breves y le tiende el vaso medio lleno, medio vacío. Se miran un momento y luego, casi como si fuera broma, ella sonríe.

—¿Qué galán desprecia ventura tan alta? —luego se señaló a si misma e hizo la misma pregunta. Kiba pensó que estaba loca, y que era adorable porque esa cara suya de los años 20 con líneas chinescas de maquillaje era de lo más estimulante. Se inclinó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura, y la dio un beso corto y húmedo en la mejilla.

Sintió como se envaraba y luego algo duro que le tocaba la frente.

—Lo siento pero no te entiendo —cogió el libro que ella le tendía, y luego clavó los ojos tornasolados en su cara como de negativo de fotografía—. La locura.

—Konan —dijo otra vez como si cantara, esta vez dos octavas más bajo que lo anterior, y sin embargo, más tórrido y dúctil que un hierro sobre la piel desnuda—. Soy Konan.

Cerró el libro y volvió a besarla, esta vez en la otra mejilla.

Tenía quince y pensó que las chicas mayores eran mega calientes _—rojo, rojo—._

—Kiba —le tendió la mano—, encantado.

No sabía hasta qué punto.

**..**

* * *

**S**abía de sobra como se llamaba ella, de verdad que lo sabía, y por eso había decidido que su calor merecía más la pena que el de otras chicas, fue más simple de lo que había imaginado. Estaba en tercer año y su ex novio tenía más de doce pendientes, incluso decían que tenía uno en las partes y de verdad que le habría gustado saberlo, pero Konan no parecía por la labor de decirle algo acerca de aquello. Caminaba como si el suelo de sus pies fuera a quebrarse, y una luz oscura le titilaba al fondo de los ojos oceánicos como un faro de advertencia —rojo, azul, voy a devorarte y no quedará de ti ni huesos—. Kiba sentía un escalofrío y la observaba leer Hamlet y le recitaba con voz queda y mortecina, de bajo tierra, los versos con cuidado bien mesurado. Sus botas eran rojas aquella primera (segunda vez) en la que se besaron. Olía como a tiempo desfasado, y a pesado y femenino, Kiba le dio un beso largo y caliente en los labios y ella se limitó a dejarse caer un poco sobre su pecho desprotegido, arañarle el cuello con los dedos negros y gélidos y pensar que —hueles bonito, amor—. Y se callaba mientras los botones de su camisa se deslizaban al suelo con chasquidos de balas de estaño y sus bocas se juntaban hasta que todo era un caos de saliva y ardor que hacía que les escocieran hasta los ojos. La acarició el pelo cuando se separó, y luego la estrechó las manos como si no quisiera que se marchara jamás.

—Kiba —lo susurró bajo el cuello de su camisa, sentada en su vientre mientras temblaba un poco, parte aire gélido, parte nervios. Sus manos viajaron hasta dentro de la ropa con un revoloteo, luego le lamió el cuello desde al hueco de la garganta hasta el mentón—.Por el sol te juro que no lo olvidara, si tú no te hubieras venido a mi cama.

Una risa grave la raspó en la barbilla.

—¿Ofelia de nuevo? —tenia casi dieciséis y le tembló la voz al decir aquello tan bajo—. Hoy estás preciosa.

Alzó la cabeza sobre su pelo y respiró fuerte hasta que el tiempo le llamó a las puertas del entendimiento, como si en verdad no pretendiera contar para nada con aquello. Kiba observó el redondel cuadrático de su ombligo desde su posición cuando pensó que (aquellos pechos eran de casi 18) le gustaría tumbarla y comérsela desde la cabeza a los pies.

—Follara aquí debe ser genial —le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos y luego se levantó tirando de su mano—. Pero hoy no voy de rojo.

Escondió su sonrisa entre las manos polvorientas y sus ojos de película antigua brillaron con claridad.

Kiba tragó saliva, y estuvo de acuerdo con aquello, porque, porque. Bueno.

No iban adecuados, el rojo estaba perdido y le dolían las costillas de tanto —quererla—.

Y "Si mueres nadie lo lamentará". Aquello le persiguió hasta que ella le dejó escuchar a Kurt Cobain con los cascos viejos de su iPod.

Rojo.

Como el vestido que le quitó antes de enterrarse en su carne.

Con los ojos de Sakura sobre un cielo cubierto de nubes de tormenta.

**..**

* * *

**L**e cantó al oído como un ángel mientras se acostaban en el sofá de su casa. El aire eléctrico le cosquilleaba la piel cuando ella entró en su habitación con la boca escondida entre sus monólogos y sus reflexiones hechas pasta de papel y tinta. El vestido era de un color irrelevante, pero sus medias estaban tan teñidas de polvo y hielo, que les costó a horrores deshacerse de ellas sin romperlas. La carne de Konan era blanda y caliente, le cedió el paso hasta dentro sin oponer resistencia, y una vez allí le apretó hasta que le dolían los maxilares de apretar los dientes. Las manos viajaron hasta patronar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo en un vaivén exacerbado de pudor y frases que se disolvían por el calor —hueso, músculo, tendón, hueso—. Lo repetía en su mente hasta que ya no pudo más, y se corría dentro de ella gritando tan fuerte que juró se le escucharía en la otra punta del país.

—Tiene pinta de que va a llover —le retiró el pelo de la mejilla derecha, —. Quédate a dormir.

—Kiba — negó con la cabeza, obviaba el sufijo porque era trivial, le besó en la oreja y luego le acarició el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido—."Antes que en tus brazos, me mirase incauta, de hacerme tu esposa me diste palabra. Y él responde entonces: Por el sol te juro que no lo olvidara, si tú no te hubieras venido a mi cama."

Afuera la nieve se moría en la ventana, y la sangre pálida en la pistola languidecía de calor.

**..**

* * *

—Lo sabías —iba de negro y su corbata estaba mal colocada—. Lo sabías y no lo dijiste.

Ella sonreía como si callase demasiado, y su rostro de joven antigüedad parecía translúcido, allí con el vestido rojo y los zapatos planos, y las medias de hielo y polvo enroscadas a la piel mortecina de los tobillos. Kiba quería estrangularla hasta que no respirase más, pero no lo hacía porque, porque, no encontraba fuerzas, y Naruto lloraba, Yamanaka lo buscaba y Sasuke tenía miedo de querer tirarse por un puente roto en invierno.

—Lo sabía —alzó una mano y luego la otra. Sus palmas estaban blancas, sin marcas, parecían recién sacadas del horno—. No estoy aquí para crear. Ella te quería.

"Eres prescindible, miserable. Si mueres nadie lo lamentará". Luego se acordó de la sangre caliente y del olor a antiguo y maquillaje y…

" Si mueres nadie lo lamentará". —aquel día el sol era rojo, y la luna estaba rota por dentro—.

—No —a Kiba se le quebró la voz y luego, con un paso, se acercó hasta que sus bocas casi se rozaban—. No voy a dejar que me lleves.

Konan sonreía tras su cara de polvo y recuerdos, luego le tocó la nariz con la mano derecha y le besó los labios apretados con los suyos, y se escondía.

—Vine a llevarte a ti —se apartó un poco con su vestido de fuego del infierno pegado a ella—. La siguiente en marcharse seré yo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Se acordó de la pistola de estaño.

—Fuiste tú —las manos le cubrían la cara con un temblor poco agradecido—. Y ahora te marchas.

Konan asintió, pero Sakura estaba muerta y no iba a regresar por que no quedaba de ella más que un poco de ADN y un cuerpo frío por el hielo del invierno.

"Si mueres nadie lo lamentará". Las palabras lo martillaron en la cabeza.

—Yo si —y Konan se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin dejar más rastro que huellas quebradas en la nieve.

**..**

* * *

**A**l día siguiente se encontró su vestido rojo sobre la colcha de la almohada, un paquete de cigarrillos caros y una cámara fotográfica con dos fotos sin revelar.

Supo que se había ido, por eso lloró hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron en la cara, y la canción del cielo le sonaba tan lejana como las ganas de morir.

"Estoy vivo". Y ella (_entre manos rotas_) sonreía.

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**...Fin.**_


End file.
